A Puppy's New Adventure
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: Sequel to 'Puppy Love'.Now that L and Light are together,they go England and start a brand new life.Can everything go as easy as they want it too?Apparently not as new challenges arise and new criminals lurk in every corner.Can anyone be trusted?LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm glad to see you guys back here!! Here's the sequel to my beloved Puppy Love -sniffle- I'm so happy.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

People rushed past them, all searching for where exactly they had to be. L and Light sat next to each other in their gate. The airport was quite full today, why, they had no idea. Perhaps luck wasn't exactly on their side today. Their flight had been delayed, they had trouble with getting their tickets, and Light had gotten a nice chocolate smudge on his shirt thanks to a kid with ice cream that had ran into him. Yup, their day was not going as great as they had wanted it to be.

Light managed to walk into an airport full of people without getting his ear and tail noticed. It was actually very easy, all he had to do was wear a hat to cover his ears, and a long brow leather jacket to cover up his tail.

Nonetheless, Light was feeling very nervous. Today they would arrive at England, and he would, for the first time, meet L's family, as L liked to put it, though not by blood relation.

How would L's family react to meeting him? Would they hate him? And hearing what L said about them being geniuses like themselves, they would probably figure out that Light was Kira. Or maybe they already knew? Light's grip on the chairs arms rest tightened, causing his knuckles to turn white.

L noticed this immediately and turned to face his lover with a worried expression. "Are you feeling alright Light-kun?" L asked and Light jerked his head up and down, informing L that he was ok. Not that L believed Light's response though.

"Light-kun, you have nothing to worry about. I am sure they will like you just fine." L said to comfort his love knowing full well why his partner was acting the way he was. _"Of course, there's a high possibility that Mello will not like you."_ L added in his head, not wanting to discourage Light.

"Are you sure Ryuuzaki?" Light asked turning to look at L with worried eyes.

"Yes Light-kun. I see no reason why they would dislike you." L answered truthfully. He knew Mello wouldn't like Light, but not because of how Light was, but for how close he was to him. And the probability of Light becoming the successor instead of the blond.

Light felt himself relax slightly when L's hand rested lovingly on his own, stroking his hand with soft fingers. He smiled at L and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on the detectives lips. When he pulled back he noticed an almost unnoticeable pink hue on the others usually pale cheeks, causing him to grin.

"Eru Kawaii." Light said in a hushed whisper as he grinned. L smacked him playfully on the head making him laugh.

"Be quiet..." L mumbled looking away, his lips twitching into a small smile. At least his love was feeling better.

Not soon after did the woman behind the desk called through the speakers that they would be boarding the plane now. L and Light stood up quickly and stood in the line as a woman checked the tickets and let them pass.

Once inside the plane, the couple searched for their seats and Light was amazed to find that they would be sitting in first class, he had never flown in first class before.

While Light awed at the seats, L grabbed their stuff and put it up in the storage compartment. Then, L gently pushed Light to his seat, making way for the other people waiting to pass them. Light grinned at him sheepishly as he plopped down on his large cushioned seat, as if apologizing for zoning out like that. L just rolled his eyes at him and shook his head lightly.

As they sat and waited for the plane to begin its flight, the two linked their fingers together and shared a smile. Somehow, it felt as though nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

**A/N:** ...-blink blink-...what? Was it bad? I know it was short, but I hope it was ok. -sigh- I apologize if it didn't satisfy you. Anyhow! Please review! I'll be waiting to see what you guys think of the first chapter to Puppy Loves sequel -beams-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 00 erm...-hides behind rocks- I'm sorry!! I know I took way too long to update, but my inspiration just left me for a while, for all the fics! Please forgive me!!

Anyhow!! Here's the next chapter!! But before that, let me thank all of you whom were kind enough to take your time to review. Thank you Sailor-Silver-Rose, Translucent Darkness, Black-Dranzer-1119, thitewiger, Koneko Otome, wizzgoinon, Puppy Death Glare, Rei-chan94, Gaaraskitten, and Life of Banishment for reviewing!! I appreciated it!! It surpassed my first chapter of 'Puppy Love', which is so awesome!!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

As the plane flew through the blue sky, L let Light marvel at the sight of the large fluffy clouds that scattered across the blue canvas. It was beautiful, Light had never seen something like this before. Then again, he had never been on a plane before, and he was glad that his first time on a plane was with the man he loved, with L.

Chancing a glance at L, Light saw the raven haired boy engrossed in his book. It was amazing how L read books, just holding them with two fingers of each had. And the book itself was thick, it was about eight hundred pages long. How L got his fingers to become strong enough to hold such books the way he did was, and would always be, a mystery to all, including himself.

Noticing his teen lover staring at him from the corner of his caramel eyes, L turned his head and slightly tilted it to the side cutely. Light blushed as he was caught staring and avoided the others eyes.

"Light-kun? Are you ok?" L asked.

"Of-of course L. Why do you ask?" Light asked nervously.

"Your fiddling with your tail..." L pointed out quietly as he pointed at the tail that was now sticking out of the coat Light wore as he toyed with it.

Looking down, Light did note that what L had said was true. "Oh." Was the only thing he could muster up and just stared at the tail quizzically. 'What would have happened if this never happened? What would have become of L and I?'

"You mustn't think too hard Light-kun, not about what if's." L stated breaking through Light's train of thought.

Light looked up and smiled at the small hint of worry in the dark orbs as there had been before. "If you don't want me too, I'll try not too." He assured.

"Good. Now if you would, please put your pretty little tail away." L smirked and Light stuck his tongue out childishly as he tucked away his tail. When he was done he turned to face L once again, only to be surprised by soft lips attacking his own.

Caramel colored eyes widened momentarily before they fluttered closed. He eagerly returned the kiss that his lover had initiated. This, it was amazing! The kiss was passionate, but that wasn't what was amazing, it was the fact that he felt like he was soaring in the sky, and that was just what they were doing. They were up high, in what seemed like heaven to Light.

"Ahem, would you care for anything to drink sirs?" The flight attendant asked causing the two to fly apart, well, actually just Light.

"Water please." L said unfazed by the interruption.

"And for you sir?" The lady now looked over at Light.

"Um...co-coke?" Nodding, the woman got two glasses and filled them up with ice, then she pulled out a red coke can from the cart, opened it, filled one cup with the dark drink and handed the two things over to the younger boy. She then proceeded to do the same with the water, after asking if he wanted a whole bottle or just a glass.

Before she left, she turned to the two boys and said, "Please consider those around you before you two start making out again, I would hate to have to break you two up if you two start to get...how to put it...well, hot and bothered." The attendant smiled shyly and walked off leaving to silently gaping men. It was always fun to tease people.

"...Well...she was quite the attendant." L said awkwardly.

"Hear! Hear!." Light whispered taking a sip of his coke. As it slid down his throat, Light felt the flesh begin to burn. He should have gotten something healthier, this tasted like acid! Light showed his disgust by scrunching up his nose and glaring at the acid drink.

"Do you want some water Light-kun?" L asked noticing Light's distaste for the foul drink. He could imagine what Light was going through, the drink would be too strong for his taste buds because he had been a dog for quite a while. He had only ever drunk it once, and that was enough for him.

"Yes please." Light nodded eagerly as he promptly put down the dark liquid.

L filled the cup again of water -ice cooling it- and handed it over to Light who gladly drank it. The water easing his way down his burning throat and soothing it. It felt refreshing.

"Thanks L." Light smiled. Just when he was about to lean down and kiss L, he spotted the light attendant walking passed them shooting him a warning stare. At this Light backed up and chuckled nervously.

"...sometimes I wonder about Light-kuns sanity..." L mumbled to himself as he lightly shook his head.

"Hey, I heard that!" Light pouted, eyes glaring at his partner.

L said nothing, just leaned over, brushed Light's bangs out of his face and planted a chaste kiss on the others forehead. Within the blink of an eye, L was sitting back the way he had been mere moments ago, acting as if nothing happened.

Light blinked a few times in shock, but then lowered his face to hide the small bright smile that made its way to his lips. Though L wouldn't admit it, he was a very caring and adorable person, and Light loved it.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, gomen!! I know it wasn't good, and it was short, so I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!! -bows- But anyhow!! Please leave me some reviews, I would really appreciate it!! -grin-

And tell me what you thought of the flight attendant! If you guys like her like you do Rhodelia, I might use her as a main character!!


End file.
